Samara the young nympho part 1
by N7whore
Summary: Samara enters her maiden stage on Omega as a prostitute


Samara's Youth by N7Whore

As Samara entered her Maiden stage she took up many things. She first started as a prostitute on Omega having unprotected sex with the races there even Turians and Salarians. Samara always says "I'm the best at what I do" all her clients agree to that. One day Samara was having protected sex in Hammerhead with her client. The Wealthy tall middle aged Krogan king that ruled Omega. His name was Urdnot Wrex a Krogan warlord, pirate, and Nymphomaniac. Samara was a little nympho herself always giving free service to clients that makes her orgasm. Wrex ran prostitution in Omega. Samara was getting plowed so hard that she had confessed her little nympho acts to Wrex. Wrex was angered to find out so he pulled of his condom and put his long 16" cock in her tight rectum. Samara screamed when he made her sit on his dick. Samara had never had anal before she loved it so much. Wrex announced that he was going to blow his load so samara got off and put her head in his lap. She had to stand because of his penis' size it kept growing due to his biotics. Samara bent over and took the load all over her face. As she licked it off her juicy lush pink lips. She wasn't satisfied she used her biotics to Stasis Wrex as his dick was still hard at the time. She stuck it in her ass and sat on it. As she bounced her stasis wore off and Wrex broke out of it. When he broke out he used his won biotics to knock Samara unconscious. When Samara woke up she was weak and tied to the ground. The only thing she saw was a naked vorcha in front of her. The Vorcha said "wake up sleepy we have a surprise for you". The entire population of vorcha from the lower omega came out from the shadows all Samara saw were red eyes running at her. She thought it was certain death, but the vorcha all undressed and swarmed her. 10 vorcha fucked her at once she never felt so alive. As she was getting dp'ed, she had to dicks in her mouth, and she was getting cummed all over by vorcha. The vorcha ripped her bindings off and made her sit in a chair with a big dildo that she put up her ass. Hundreds of vorcha fucked her as she gave fellatio to the ones that had already come. As she sat the vorcha pounded her pussy hard. She took one of the dicks out her mouth sand said "I'm going to come" all the vorcha crowded around her as her pussy juice went every where. The vorcha wasn't done yet 3.00 down 500 more. By 450 left Samara couldn't take anymore her entire body was filled with semen she was to weak from all the fucking to stop it. When a vorcha came on her face, she ran but the vorcha were talented hunters and sent varren after her. A varren tackled her as 4 more came and started to fuck her as well she jerked off two of them and sucked off one. The last came in her she never had semen this hot in her before she gave up running and started to fuck again. Once she was finished with all of the vorcha she went to her sleazy small apartment to take a shower. As she was in the shower Wrex's main henchman Garrus busted her front door down and raped her he raped her in the shower. When he had to come he slapped her on the ass then put his hands on her shoulders and pushed down so she would slip onto her knees and came in her mouth her mouth open dripping with come she smiled and said "that's all you got big boy?" Garrus threw her onto the bed and he put her face down and ass up and pounded her for 10 minutes going very fast. He stopped to lick her cunt. As he licked her cunt Samara came onto tongue. Garrus then got up grabbed his executioner pistol and pointed it at her. Samara reaction was surrender. Garrus took her to Wrex. He said "enjoy your punishment little whore?" Samara nodded and got on her knees she said "I want more daddy please" Wrex stood up and grabbed her by the neck then put her back down. He put his dick in her mouth and she deepthroated him. Garrus was masturbating to this. Samara chocked. Wrex pulled it out and said "give me a titjob you Asari slut!" he lay back as she grabbed her tits and used them to stroke off his huge penis. Samara's large breast pleasured Wrex as she also licked the tip of his penis. Garrus when to her butt and came all over it. Wrex came all over her happy face. Wrex says "looks like my other sluts have competition"


End file.
